


Can you feel the heat tonight?

by WasabiBAU5



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Slash, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiBAU5/pseuds/WasabiBAU5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two bots are in their Heat Cycles. Guess who? :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you feel the heat tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> (First story, so go easy on me, alright?)

Uh oh! Guess who’s Heat Cycles are in town. Well. In Griffin Rock mostly.

Heatwave! and Blurr’s too!

Who knew their Heat cycles would kick in, especially when they didn’t expect it to happen so soon.

 

“Uuuuuuuuhhhhgggg…” Heatwave vented, “Why did it have to happen today...Stupid fragging cycle…Better not last long. Or else somebot’s gonna get their drive modules ripped out.” He grumbly continued,

Trying to find a comfortable position on his berth, he rolled, curled, turned, tossed, and even tried to do a Helmstand but it seems like nothing was working and to make matters worse, He was much more aggressive than usual, just like a raging fireball or bomb ready to go off at any second, just one little pester works up a nerve and bursts in an anger yell, pretty sure Blades got the memo when he was shouted at, and not to mention the firebot craved for something, but what?

Meanwhile, as Heatwave was suffering some other bot was takin the Heat as well.

 

**_*At the Scrapyard*_ **

 

“Ugh! Why! Why! WHY!” Blurr repeated angrily,

“Come on blurr, try to-”

”No!” Blurr rudely interrupted Salvage,

“But blurr you need to-”

“No!” he rupted him again,

“Blurr, Please! Let me ju-”

“No!”

“Ok, but if you can ju-”

“NO!”

“I refu-JUST NOOO!” Blurr finally thundered.

 

Blurr was losing his mind, he never felt so needy for something, but what?

 

“I can’t take this anymore!” Blurr shouted, and with that he transformed and crazily drove off, sputtering dirt and gravel everywhere even on Salvage’s junk or useful items. Even this made Salvage worry deeply about his partner and yet he didn't know what was wrong with Blurr. Unlike Heatwave’s Heat, Blurr was more about speed and while in heat, his speed doubled. Who knew a speedster could act so wild, quick and it only made it worse when he was sometimes unpredictable.

 

**_*Meanwhile at the firehouse (In the bunker)*_ **

 

“I fail to understand why Heatwave lashed at you in such a way, Blades” Chase confessed,

“HE DID! AND HE TRIED TO HURT MEEE!” Blades cried loudly with lubricant coming down from his optics,

“Calm down, Blades, everything will be fine.” Boulder assured while patting Blades back,

“NO IT WO-” The heli-bot stopped mid-sentence due to the very source that made him cry enter into the room with anger showing on his faceplate. It was Heatwave, He wasn’t happy to see anyone.

 

“He looks like the embodiment of rage itself…” Boulder whispered,

“Allow me. I will see if I can negotiate with him.” Chase attempted while walking towards the dangerous firebot,

“Chase..nooooo.” Blades held out a servo to stop the police bot but couldn’t.

 

All was silent till Chase tried to strike up a negotiation with Heatwave.

 

“Heatwave it seems you are-”

 

Chase never got to finish his sentence, cuz he was easily picked up by the enraged Firebot, positioned and thrown across the room and onto the wall with a big *BOUF* and a few bricks fell on him from the impact upon the wall.

 

“GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!” Heatwave aggressively demanded and went onto beating the total slag out of his practice dummy. Heck, he even ripped the dummy from the very root and threw it in a random direction.

 

“Fragging dummy. Not even durable.” The firebot complained, transformed and simply left the firehouse, hoping he could find some peace somewhere.

 

“Ugh...” Chase pained,

“CHASE! Are you ok?” Boulder and Blades said at the same time while rushing over to the victim of Heatwave’s heat cycle,

“Yes, but mostly shakened, I fear I will have what humans refer to as a headache, soon.” Chased mumbled,

“Come on...Let’s get you some rest and some energon too.” Boulder recommended,

 

“guys...GUYS!” A distant voice called out,

“Huh? Who’s there?” Boulder responded,

 

Soon, the bot that came driving in and transformed out turned out to be Salvage himself and was having a troubling time too.

 

“Have any of ya’ll seen Blurr?” Salvage came in and asked with worry marking his words,

“No, In fact we just saw Heatwave throw Chase like a ragdoll and storm out.” Boulder answered,

“Oh. Sorry Chase.” Salvage pitied,

“No-unngh...Worries.” Chase painfully assured while rubbing his helm,

“Man, I need to find Blurr. Who knows what he could do now or sooner!” Salvage alarmed,

“You’re telling us. We need to find Heatwave OR ELSE WHO KNOWS WHAT HE’S GONNA DO!” Blades exclaimed fearfully,

“Alright alright, I’ll keep trying to find Blurr, but if I get any trace of Heatwave, I’ll let ya’ll know, but as long as you help me find any tracks of Blurr, Deal?” Salvage suggested,

“Deal!” Boulder agreed,

 

With both bots agreeing to a deal and putting a servo shake on it, they went their own ways on looking for the two crazed bots that were in their heat tantrums.

 

Blades took to the lower leveled skies and Boulder took to the ground, Chase however had to stay at the firehouse bunker due the pain from the incident with Heatwave, Salvage went into the scrapyard to see if he could make a device that could locate either bots position. All did their best to not attract human attention as the Burns family was on a break, including Cody. Better not get in trouble and blow their cover.

 

**_*At the Griffin Rock Forest*_ **

 

“Uuuuuuuunnnnnnngghhh!”

Slumped onto a tree, Heatwave couldn’t take it anymore. His Heat cycle was getting more intense as the more he wondered in the forest. Oh Primus, he even started to feel like one giant buzzing being. Soon enough, He decided a few clicks of recharge might do the trick, so he went for it. Till he heard a lustful sigh.

 

“w-what the…?” the sleepy firebot managed to stutter,

 

He heard another sigh of lust.

 

Having hearing that strange voice he got up and headed straight for it for his curiosity's sake, soon enough the small faint noises turned into moans and swears from a certain speedster.

 

“nngh..uuuhh...f-frag..”

 

It was Blurr. Digiting (Fingering) his sobbing wet valve and moaning frustratingly and lustfully as he does so on the forest floor and yet comfortably. The heated scent of metal wafted here and there as he enjoyed himself and with the forest breeze, it felt like a dream.

 

Optics widening in shock, Heatwave froze and at that point his senses glitched and instead of acting upon common sense. He turned to natural instincts. Aroused instincts.

 

“Hey.”

 

Blurr’s optics shot open and aimed them towards the source of the greeting, upon seeing who it was he stopped what he was doing immediately and stood up. His valve still sobbing, but still closed his panel anyway.

 

“OH! Uh. Cap, u-uh...h-hey. Um, H-how’s it goin?” He stuttered badly,

“Let me guess. You’re in your heat cycles as well, right?” the firebot fiercely questioned,

“Uh! What? Me? Pffft! N-no! W-what makes you think that? Hahah!” the speedster lied,

“Yeah right, C’mere.” Heatwave ordered while prowling closer towards Blurr,

“Uuh..Uhh…” Blurr silenced until he transformed crazily and drove off trying to escape,

“HEY! GET BACK HERE, YOU CAN’T HIDE IT!” Heatwave demanded and transformed as well to go after the purple race car.

 

The chase was on.

 

**_*Meanwhile with the search team*_ **

“This is useless, we’ll never find them!” Blades, in his alt mode, gave up,

“Oh come on Blades, have some persevera-...” Boulder got cutted off due to a similar distant voice,

“GUYS!” Salvage shouted, “I just caught a glimpse of Blurr and Heatwave, COME ON!”

 

Salvage was still in his alt form and drove off towards the direction of the race car and fire truck, immediately Blades took to the skies and this time the high ones, Boulder followed along with Chase who seemed to have recovered from the blow earlier.

 

“Chase? Are you feeling better now?” Boulder asked while driving,

“Yes. I am fully functioning to enforce the law and to help you...all.” Chase informed,

“Good, because we’ll be needing more of help, I can see Heatwave and Blurr heading for...The ocean?!” Blades managed to spot out from above.

 

Yep, Blurr was headed for the ocean, since he can drive underwater and he can’t ask High Tide for help this moment. For Heatwave, he was getting closer towards Blurr’s rear and not to mention both just sped through Griffin Rock’s town as if it was a racetrack. Til they both got to the docks and drove right off it.

 

***SPLASH* *SPLOSH***

 

The racer bot and firebot were now driving under the deep blue, of course.

 

“NOW WHAT! CHIEF IS GOING TO BE SOO MAD!” Blades flew in circles and panicked,

“CALM DOWN, BLADES! We’ll-” Boulder tried to finish but,

“We’ll wait.” Salvage concluded.

“But why, shouldn’t we go after them and stop them before any disastrous situations take place?” Chase explained,

“No...I know Blurr. He’ll make it. Somehow, Someway. Just wait, besides we have to head back to base to inform the Burns family that everything's ok and not attract human attention, Come on guys.” Salvage calmly planned out, turned around and drove away, followed with the others.

 

**_*Onto Heatwave & Blurr*_ **

 

“Stop. Chasing me, man! Or else!” Blurr warned,

“Or else WHAT?!” Heatwave countered,

The two mechs finally made it ashore on an island, but the chase was still going, and neither seemed like giving up. Well except for Blurr, his peds were getting weaker by the minute, he didn’t know that the firebot had a lot of stamina.

The chase continued on. Insects, mammals, birds, reptiles and amphibians that they nearly trampled over or encountered were damn right confused, soon enough both bots entered into a more denser part of the forest, overlapping with vines and roots forming loops on the ground that could easily trip anyone or anything. Apparently, Blurr paid no attention to them and tripped on one. That’s gonna cost him.

Using the advantage of the vines the firebot swung towards the fallen speedster, there was no running for Blurr, now that he’s surrounded by entangling vines and trippy roots. The chase was over.

 

Heatwave won.

 

“Gotcha.” Heatwave whispered once he landed in front of the downed purple mech racer and started taking steps towards him, slowly.

“U-u-uh, Come on, C-Captain, We can still..y-y’know...uh..talk...this...um..out..? Heh.” Blurr staggered while crawling backwards from the red mech firefighter,

“How about this?...Let me help you with your little, self-service.” Heatwave smirked,

“N-no, wait!”

 

Too late, Blurr’s plea was met with a grounding kiss straight to his mouthplate, and he...liked it?

The firebot was on all fours and above of the racerbot on the soft, grass-coated ground, kissing and moaning sounds that Blurr thought he’d never hear, or feel.

 

“Why? Why was he doing this? Well, Heat cycles of course!” Blurr thought, “And I’m in heat too...NOW WHAT?!....Eh better just...go with it.” He silently concluded.

 

“Mmmphf...well..mmm...guess you...mmmmph..needed it too...Mm!” Blurr managed to say through the hard kiss,

“Yeah...mmm.” Heatwave replied tenderly while holding the back of Blurr’s helm to insure he doesn’t move an inch away, while the other left arm sneaked behind his back. Apparently, the wing spoiler on Blurr’s back was hypersensitive. If touched correctly.

 

“Aah!” Blurr’s voice gasped and broke the kiss as the immense rush of pleasure filled him,

“Ya like that?” Heatwave snickered, continuously stroking Blurr’s wing spoiler,

“Nnnngh...W-w-what do y-you...unnf...w-want..? Gaahhh!” Blurr slurred with pleasure constantly clawing at him,

 

For Heatwave, rubbing and stroking his wing spoiler was nothing. However, for Blurr. It was extreme sexual torture, so intense that he jerked his peds up, both going past Heatwave’s waist and coiling around him, rubbing both of their warm interface panels together.

“You know what I want.” Heatwave growled with a predatory glance and popped his panel open, revealing his swollen, tumescent red striped spike.

“Ugh..f-fine…” Blurr gave in and popped opened his panel to reveal his also swollen, moist valve. With an instant, Heatwave started rubbing the folds, slowly though. He wanted the little speedster to beg for the real action and while at it, he added more pressure by continuously rubbing the purple mech’s wing spoiler.

 

“Unngh….d...d-do i-it...” the purple mech slurred,

 

“Louder.” the red mech demanded, he wanted Blurr to whimper for him, and Blurr did. In a way.

 

“P-please…please…YOU’RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, MAN! J-JUST DO IT!” Blurr aggressively begged, thank Primus no one was on the island they were in.

 

“Good.” Heatwave darkly grinned and quickly bit down on the speedster’s neck cables and since he had metal-like fangs at the very end of his upper mouthplate, it was quite painful for Blurr, yet so good.

Fortunately, Blurr’s servos were still free and to not seem so helpless, he took his right arm and ran his digits slowly over Heatwave steel abdominal plating, he was rewarded with a moan on his neck, smoother rub on his wing spoiler and turgid spike pressing into his valve and began moving. Sweet Lord Primus it felt processor-blowing!

 

“Ooohhh Primus...h-heatwave…” the racerbot moaned and gasped,

“Nngh...Just wait till I make you overload. TWICE!” the firebot betted.

 

Heatwave may not be the one for squirmy ones, but he loved it with Blurr, and he makes that known to the other bot as he begins picking up the pace, thrusting harder into him and grinding into the tight heat around his spike. Blurr finally learns to love it, arching into him and kicking out a leg as that certain spot in his valve is hit repeatedly. Heatwave goin hard and desperate as he rams into his heated victim.

They were getting real wild now. The burning in their tanks reaching almost over their peaks as the firebot’s thrusts became erratic, Heatwave’s bite turned into a kiss with Blurr’s, sure it was drippy but everything was way too good to stop now. But without warning Heatwave toppled over his edge and overloaded within the speedster.

 

“H-HEY! A l-little warning a-at least!” Blurr complained because he sure as the Pits wasn’t ready for an early overload,

“Heh. What’s the matter race car? Can’t keep up?” Heatwave just laughed as the speedster huffed.

“Oh yeah?...” Blurr frowned. Shit’s gettin real.

Without a second or a warning, Blurr somehow pulls off a switch throw pulling Heatwave to the floor and him on top, allowing him to straddle the firebot’s lap. Heatwave is still confused for a moment but then that Vector Sigma-blessed valve goes back on his spike, taking him hard and deep, he could only moan and arch into every downward thrust Blurr makes.

 

“Aah!” Heatwave moaned loudly,

“How do ya like me now, Huh? Firetruck!” Blurr bragged.

 

It’s a rough pace, one they could really only achieve after Blurr loosened up a bit after that early overload Heatwave gave him. All in all, Heatwave loves it, he loves how it makes the racerbot heat up all over again.

They were both panting and moving together, working towards an immense final overload, and Blurr is rocking harder, faster onto his spike, and Heatwave begins hammering into him, meeting him thrust for thrust until they’re both an uncontrollable mess of thrashing frames.

“YEAH, FIRE IT UP!”, Blurr shouts, frame blazing up and rattling hard as he reaches his second overload of the day, and this time Heatwave doesn’t stop there, he keeps going, driving towards that ultimate climax he’s been seeking all evening. The infused stimulation of the Racer Bot’s valve clenching around him and the friction of his spike raking along those hyper-sensitive spots in him, sets off the red mech with a shout and groan of Blurr’s name. Indeed, they were fraggin like wild predacons.

He keeps thrusting still, pumping thick, hot transfluid into the purple mech’s valve, and they both moan as they slowly finish down from their third overload. Blurr eases down to rest over Heatwave’s chassis, taking a few moments to recover. Heatwave holds him close, enjoying the hot plating pressed to his own and the rhythmic venting of the other’s frame.

 

Soon enough, they’re ready to get cleaned up, and Blurr kisses him one last time, blissful and sensational, as he pulls off of Heatwave’s depressurizing spike.

 

“Uugh….Heh...not bad…” Heatwave was impressed with Blurr’s temporary domination on him,

“Heh...I tried, Cap…” Blurr welcomed,

“Nice...and ‘Fire it up’? Heheh.” Heatwave chuckled,

“Hey. You’re a firefighter y’know.” Blurr answered slyly.

 

They helped each other get cleaned up, thanks to a nearby freshwater lake big enough for both of them, and by washing off the mess of fluids from between Blurr’s thighs, cleaning the transfluid from Heatwave’s spike and closing up their panels, they soon headed back for Griffin Rock. Also thanks to High Tide giving them a ride back, but also with a long cranky lecture of why they were there in the first place.

 

**_*Back at the Firehouse*_ **

 

“I hope Blurr isn’t getting too much of a beat down over there.” Salvage worried once more,

“Hopefully they can perhaps...well...talk things out, maybe.” Chase added, “If he doesn't launch him towards something.” Chase continued,

 

Eventually Blades came back down from the roof to deliver the good news.

 

“GUYS! I see them! Their BACK!” Blades exclaimed joyfully as he saw a certain Firetruck and Race Car drive by together and onto the firehouse pathway.

 

“BLURR! Thank goodness you're ok!” Salvage called out as he was relieved to see his purple buddy ok,

“We were worried about you guys!” Boulder added,

“Yeah! Don’t do that again!” Blades added as well,

“Indeed, Even lubricant tried to seep down my optics.” Chase stoically added finally.

Servo was there too and immediately ran up to Blurr to greet him playfully.

 

“Don’t worry, he just had a little talk and things went cool.” Heatwave lied and the whole team believed it, except for Blurr, he knew exactly what really happened.

 

“I’m gonna get some clicks of recharge. Chase, you're in charge, Got that?” Heatwave finally announced before leaving towards the bunker and onto his berthroom.

“Affirmative, sir.” Chase sharply responded,

 

“Same here, I’m worn out, see ya.” Blurr finished and left in the same direction of Heatwave, but into his own berthroom. Followed by Servo of course.

 

“At least their back.” Salvage concluded,

“Yep.” Boulder agreed.


End file.
